


Your Eyes Follow Like a Spotlight

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Cate was always in control. She always seemed to know what she was doing, but now, Sandra felt like she was the one in charge. She was the one who held the power over Cate Fucking Blanchett. And that feeling was intoxicating.(I totally suck at summeries, so I tried this...)





	Your Eyes Follow Like a Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic, but I'm really satisfied with this story mainly thanks to **loumillerlesbian** and her lovely suggestions. Thank you, again :) 
> 
> The title comes from a song named Body Talks by The Struts, and... Yeah, it's RPF, so if you don't like it, don't read it. It's simple as that. I've been writing RPF for like 8 years (yeah, in Czech, but whatever), and I know there's a line between fiction and reality, trust me. I know it, I respect it, and I don't mean any harm to the people I'm writing about, so... I just hope you'll enjoy it :)

She’s incredible, Sandra thought,listening to the conversation the ladies were having.

She would be completely happy with just sitting there, sipping on her drink and occasionally joining the discussion, but it wasn’t possible with Cate being so… herself. She was the queen not only of each conversation, but mainly of the dirtiest ones, and Sandra was beginning to assume she lacked any social boundaries. And the way she kept looking at Sandra, that didn’t pass unnoticed.

 

After every dirty remark, after every moment Cate said something hilariously inappropriate, she would look in Sandra’s direction, like she was checking out her reaction. Sandra would usually shake her head and smirk, which only seemed to encourage Cate to talk even more. And flirt more. With everyone. Including her.

 

Sandra couldn’t shake off the feeling that Cate was making such remarks on purpose and that during their conversation, she was being such a naughty girl just to impress her, to tease her and to make her react. Sandra wasn’t entirely sure what Cate’s aim was, but she was running out of patience. These looks and the things Cate kept saying… It was pure flirting, and the more Cate was complimenting other women and casting alluring looks at them, Sandra got more aware that she was jealous.

 

Yeah, it still was funny and stuff, but she realized she wanted to be the only one Cate was looking at seductively. She desired to be the only Cate was flirting with, and she desperately yearned to be the one to make Cate pay for her teasing.

 

Sandra kept watching Cate; how proud she was to be the loudest one in the group, how she loved the attention the other ladies were paying to her, how she relished their shocked expressions when she revealed another dirty thought… She was such an incredible human being, so beautiful, elegant, smart and witty, but Sandra was suddenly sure she must be a beast in a bed as well.

 

That idea didn’t catch her off guard - it wasn’t the first time she had been thinking of Cate in such a way, but she ended up out of breath when Cate locked their eyes, right when Sandra had finished the thought of Cate in the bed. A violent shiver went through her whole body as she felt like the blonde could see  inside her soul,her blue eyes so deep, and her piercing gaze set Sandra on fire.

 

Cate knew what was on Sandra’s mind; she knew she had finally reached her goal as Sandra visibly quivered, her brown eyes wide and hungry. But to Sandra’s surprise, Cate’s first reaction was to look away, her cheeks blushing. Sandra had never seen Cate blush. Never. She wasn’t the kind of person that would be ashamed of anything, but maybe the realization that Sandra understood what she wanted, what she was trying to achieve… Maybe it was too much for her and  _ that _ made Sandra feel incredibly powerful, another wave of arousal surging through her.

 

Cate was always in control. She always seemed to know what she was doing, but now, Sandra felt like she was the one in charge. She was the one who held the power over Cate Fucking Blanchett. And that feeling was intoxicating.

Without looking away, Sandra finished her drink, set the glass aside, and with a smirk she witnessed Cate’s recovery from her previous, almost sheepish state as she once again drew everyone’s attention by saying something to Sarah. However, Sandra happened to be too distracted to really listen to her words. 

 

She returned back to reality only when Cate stood up, smiling at all the ladies, probably wishing them good night. Then she walked towards Sandra, who, very deliberately, appreciated Cate’s suit at first, moving her gaze up from her legs, letting it rake over her body to finally meet her eyes, raising an eyebrow in an innocent question.

 

“Feeling sleepy,” Cate shrugged as she stopped next to Sandra, glancing down at her. “You staying here?”

 

It wasn’t a direct invitation, but something in Cate’s eyes made Sandra believe that it wasn’t an ordinary question either. She gulped and a soft shiver ran all over her back. 

 

“No,” Sandra heard herself say, and a bolt of arousal struck her when a smug little smile spread across Cate’s face. But that was it. She didn’t say anything else, just a feral glint appeared in her blue eyes for a second before she walked away, leaving Sandra behind.

 

That IS the invitation, Sandra realized. Her mouth went dry, her body was on fire, and she desperately wanted to follow Cate right away. She cautiously looked at her colleagues who weren’t really paying attention to her, so Sandra took her chance. Saying good night and heading towards trailers, only Cate was on her mind, only the way she made her feel, the way she was showing off, flirting with everyone, challenging her, and…

 

There she was. Sandra stopped abruptly, eyeing the gorgeous woman in front of her.

She was casually leaning against Sandra’s trailer, waiting for her with a knowing smile which Sandra immediately desired to wipe off of her face. A fresh wave of jealousy washed over her as she remembered Cate’s behaviour among other women.

 

Sandra’s jaw tensed and she averted her gaze from the blonde as she walked towards her trailer, unlocking it and then stepping aside.

 

“Get in,” she said in a firm voice, the look in her brown eyes determined when finally looking at Cate again. She was more or less sure Cate would follow her lead, but still she was relieved when Cate complied, a pleased grin playing on her lips.

 

Sandra closed the door behind the blonde, focusing on it too much, but she needed a simple action during which she could compose herself. As she turned to face Cate, she was absolutely calm on the outside. On the inside, she ached for Cate, for her touch, for her mouth, for everything, but one thing she needed more – to show Cate that her teasing wouldn’t be forgotten so quickly.

 

Loving every second of that long quiet moment between them when nothing had happened yet, with something lingering in the atmosphere, she looked into the pair of hungry blue eyes.

 

“You have no idea how wet I am for you right now,” she rasped, closing the distance between them, but instead of heading for a kiss, Sandra just grabbed Cate by her shoulders and backed her against the wall.

 

“Sandy -” Cate gasped, half-shocked, half-delighted, her eyes wide, and another beautiful sound escaped from her mouth as Sandra leaned into her, pressing her body to Cate’s and finally capturing her lips. Sandra didn’t waste a second and slipped her hand under Cate’s blouse, touching her abs and humming contently at the smoothness of the skin.

 

It was hard to comprehend that she really was kissing Cate, who was reciprocating her endeavours with an equal passion, not even trying to get some room, like she was completely fine with being trapped between a wall and Sandra, like she didn’t have enough of her as she parted her lips in an invitation that Sandra couldn’t refuse. Her hands got restless on Cate’s skin; she had to touch more of her, so she moved her palms higher and cupped her breasts though the fabric, making Cate shiver under her while producing another beautiful, needy sound, watching her going totally pliant under her ministrations.

 

“You’ve been thinking of this for quite a long time, haven’t you?” Sandra pulled away to see Cate’s half-hooded eyes, her absolutely lustful expression, to admire how gorgeous she looked like that.

 

Cate simply nodded, biting her lower lip, which sent another wave of arousal through Sandra.

 

“And you’ve thought it would be fun to tease me like this,” she whispered, roaming from one blue eye to the other one. “To flirt with everyone, to make me jealous… You did it on purpose,” Sandra continued while Cate was looking at her hungrily, without a hint of shame.

“You’re even proud of yourself, aren’t you?”

 

Cate’s smug smile was the only answer Sandra got, but it gave her an idea.

 

“Why are you so silent…?” Sandra inquired with a devilish little grin. “Always the loudest person in the room, always catching everyone’s attention…” 

 

She brushed her fingers over both of Cate’s nipples through her bra, savouring the sight of Cate, her eyes closed in bliss and shivering again, moaning softly which lead Sandra to repeat the slight movement. She felt as she was getting even wetter thanks to the way Cate was responding to her touch, and how she even arched into her hands.

 

Sandra closed the distance between them, heading for a demanding kiss where no fight for dominance occurred as Cate willingly opened her mouth in invitation, letting Sandra slip her tongue inside, and meeting Cate’s tongue. The blonde’s quiet, needy moan was almost muted by their kiss, but got louder as Sandra touched her nipples once again.

 

Breaking the kiss, Sandra put her lips next to Cate’s ear, pressing her body to Cate’s side.

“You want it so bad…,” Sandra whispered sensually, sending sparkles of arousal through Cate who merely nodded, too far gone already. However, after few seconds, she opened her eyes in surprise as one of Sandra’s hands left her breast alone and moved lower, much lower, where the brunette successfully undid her belt, sliding her palm under the fabric.  

 

“God, Sandy…” Cate moaned when Sandra reached her panties, feeling how wet they were and biting her own groan back at that, but Cate still didn’t move at all. She was leaning against the wall, letting Sandra do whatever she pleased, and Sandra got completely drunk on such power she had over the other woman.

 

“Always so loud… you just need to be in the centre of attention, so everyone could hear what dirty thoughts are running through your mind,” she breathed into Cate’s ear, touching it slightly with the tip of her tongue, making Cate gasp for breath, and then the blonde finally did something as she gripped on Sandra’s shoulder, her face turning towards the brunette, eyes hanging on her lips, which only encouraged the brunette to keep talking while touching Cate’s core through thin panties, making her hips quiver.

 

“You just love when everybody hears you saying something you shouldn’t, or at least, something you should be ashamed of, but… you’re not,” Sandra continued, spreading her legs slightly and pressing to Cate’s side, searching for friction as she wasn’t able to look at Cate without getting wetter and unbelievably horny. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, and she was so eager to touch Cate, to dip her fingers in her, so she slid her hand under the last layer of fabric and utterly melted at the wetness between Cate’s thighs.

 

She lay her forehead against Cate’s temple, hopelessly trying to put herself together, but her breathing was ragged, her heart beating hard and it was so hot all around them. She touched her tenderly before she circled her clit, making her squirm and spread her legs more, offering Sandra better access to her centre.

 

“I bet you’re saying such dirty things because it turns you on when people are shocked by how naughty you are…” her hot breath brushed Cate’s ear as she continued stroking her clit, bringing Cate closer and closer to her orgasm. Cate’s eyes shut, blonde strands falling in her face, lips parted, moans escaping through them as she didn’t even try suppressing them. She wanted Sandra to hear her, the brunette thought, and pressed her core against Cate’s hip, her breath hitching as she felt how Cate slid her arms around her back, pulling her closer.

 

“Just think of how people would react to see you like this… writhing under me, so pliant, so hungry for every touch, so wet for me…”

Cate growled once again, her hips shaking, her grip on Sandra’s shoulders tightening, and Sandra’s eyes were glued to her face, to every feature of that beautiful face mirroring the pleasure she was overwhelmed by.

 

“Say it…” Cate moaned. “Fuck… Sandy, please…”

 

For a second, Sandra wondered what Cate was talking about, but then it hit her and took her breath away. But she increased her endeavours, rubbing Cate’s clit, listening to her breaths, coming in short gasps.

 

“Just think of what people would say if they saw you right now… if they saw what a slut you are, willing to spread your legs for me, offering yourself to me, begging me… begging me to call you my slut…”

 

“Fuck…” Cate pushed her hip forward, seeking her touch, and suddenly, with another curse she came, her body going rigid as the orgasm struck her and left her breathless.

 

Sandra kept her fingers where they were, lightly stroking that spot, emanating soft whimpers from the other woman who looked truly satisfied. Her lips curved into a smile, eyes still closed, but her lashes were fluttering as Cate was enjoying the last moments of having Sandra’s finger where she wanted them for so long.

 

“You’re incredible,” Sandra said without thinking of it, caught up in admiring how beautifully debauched Cate looked. The blonde turned to her, eyelids half-closed, lips parted. “And so fucking hot…” she added as she grinded into Cate, desperately needing her.

 

Cate smiled knowingly and without hesitation she lifted the hem of Sandra’s skirt, cupping her wetness with her palm, but having no intentions of teasing her, she savoured Sandra’s low moan, and continued into her underwear, dipping fingers in her core and looking lavishly at her utterly blissful expression.

 

“I’m not the only hot woman in here,” she whispered, nosing Sandra’s cheek tenderly. “Don’t forget I wanted you to fuck me since we’ve met, and now I need you even more,” she said in that low, raspy voice to which Sandra was absolutely helpless. With Cate’s fingers stroking over her clit, with her other hand around Sandra’s waist, holding her close to the blonde… She was lost and she knew it, so Sandra simply leaned against Cate, let her hold her tight and bring her to one of the most powerful orgasms she had in past years.

 

Still shaking and catching her breath, she hugged Cate and found her lips, capturing them with hers. They felt soft and sweet and so fucking perfect against hers. When she broke their kiss and looked up into blue eyes, feeling Cate so close to her, inhaling her perfume and still pulsing from the climax Cate had led her to… She was quite happy Cate had behaved like such a tease. All that jealousy, all that frustration, it was worth it. Absolutely worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd enjoy another fiction with these two :) I have a certain idea...


End file.
